Field
The invention generally relates to electronics, in particular, to clock generation.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems such as transceivers and receivers may have a system clock signal based on a crystal at a fixed frequency yet may use multiple clock signals of various frequencies. Furthermore, as transceivers perform functions such as clock and data recovery (CDR), clock signals of multiples of the data rate may provide diversity and data rate-compatibility in clock signals for further processing in such an electronic system.